


Not A Part of the Plan

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an Imagine on Tumblr. (http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/post/122757963444/imagine-this-look-loki-gives-tony-when-he-says) </p><p>The Avengers are holding you captive. Loki will have none of this. Tony has made a plan to foil Loki's plans. Unfortunately, something goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Part of the Plan

Tony was waiting. He knew Loki was bound to show up. He saw Clint and Natasha from the corner of his eye. They positioned themselves in the shadows of the room. Tony had everything he needed in arm’s reach. ‘This should be easy. It should go well.’ He thought to himself. Then, he materialized into the room, armor and all. The green God stared at the Iron Man with a look that could kill him. He walked forward unblinking and looking into Tony.  
“I know she’s here,” Loki used the only four words he needed to say. The Avengers captured her. They captured everyone in Loki’s employ, but they didn’t realize who she exactly was until Thor saw the two snakes on her neck. Now, Loki stood in front of Tony inching closer to him with every step.  
“I hate repeating myself,” Four more words.  
“You don’t have to,” Tony said. “Let’s cut to the chase. You want her back. We’ll happily give her to you. We want something back.”  
“What?”  
“We want the Tesseract.”  
“No.” The sound of Loki’s voice resonated in the room.  
“No Tesseract. No girlfriend.” Tony stood his ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could feel Clint giving him a ‘did you seriously just say no to a mass murderer’ look. Loki’s fists grew tighter. He stopped in front of Tony, mere inches from his face.  
“If you and the rest of your friends don’t give her to me, I will not hesitate to remind you how mortal you are,” Loki whispered. Tension grew like weeds, unwanted and too quickly. Natasha moved closer to Tony. She didn’t like where this was going neither did Clint who had an arrow aimed at Loki’s head. All was quiet in the room until footsteps came from down the hall. Someone was coming, but they were not in any rush. Confused, Tony tried to look down the hallway by leaning back. His eyes widened.  
“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” Tony asked out loud. Loki quickly turned towards the footsteps. (Y/N) walked out into the open lounge. ‘This isn’t the plan. This isn’t the plan at all. What the hell is going on?’ Tony thought to himself.  
“Hello pet,” Loki smiled warmly and open his arms for her to hug. (Y/N) smiled and ran over to him. She embraced him tightly and buried her face into his chest.  
“I missed you,” (Y/N) said. Loki ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
“I missed you too, little pet,” Loki responded.  
“Wait a minute, hold on, what’s going on?” Tony asked out loud. ‘Something’s off. Way off’ he thought to himself. Natasha walked into sight.  
“(Y/N), where is Thor and Steve?” she aimed her gun at Loki’s head. Loki smiled and kissed the top of (Y/N)’s head.  
“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) responded. “I had to do it.”  
“Had to do what, (Y/N)?” Nat aimed the gun at (Y/N).  
“I would think twice before you aim your weapons at her, Agent,” Loki narrowed his eyes.  
“Answer the question,” Nat demanded. (Y/N) looked to Tony and to Natasha. She felt Loki’s hands grab her at her sides. He steadied her. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her. She meant too much to him.  
“I know this wasn’t part of the plan, but it’s better this way,” she began. “Thor and Steve are fine. They’re just knocked out—  
“How?” The Black Widow interrupted.  
“Oh come now, I assumed you were smarter than that, Agent,” Loki said. “Haven’t you noticed an aura about her? A different sort of energy perhaps?” Then it hit Tony. The tests that Banner ran on her. The crazy results he got. How a normal human being shouldn’t have this much energy pent up inside of them. Tony called him crazy; said he got the numbers wrong. He didn’t listen.  
“The Tesseract…it’s inside her isn’t it?” Tony was afraid what the answer was going to be. Loki wrapped his arms around her core and smiled. Natasha lowered her gun, speechless. A hint of icy blue flashed across (Y/N)’s eyes.  
“Do not be afraid, my pet, for you are the most dangerous monster in the room.”


End file.
